


Cuddle Up Teddy Bear

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You, Dean and Sam book into a motel, but there is one problem. There are only two beds...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Cuddle Up Teddy Bear

«Really Dean? You’ll share a bed with her? You can’t even keep your hands to yourself in the car!» Sam threw his hands up in the air as he continued to stare at his brother, who was standing right in front of him. You had been sitting on one of the queen beds from the minute they started arguing about this. Again. 

«Oh really, Sammy? I can’t keep my hands to myself? At least I’m a good cuddler, you’re just forceful in your embrace!» Dean shot back, throwing his hands up int he air as well. 

«You? Good at cuddling? Come on, Dean!» You’re not exactly a teddy bear.» Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother. 

«Guys, can I ju-« You tried, but were cut off by the brothers saying a «shut up!» in unison, quickly going back to staring each other down. 

«I’ll share the bed with Y/n this time. You toss and turn so much the girl won’t even get a minute of sleep.» There had been a few times in the night that Sam had been having nightmares, and Dean had happened to see it, and now Dean was giving him full in for it. 

«Oh, and you’re so much better?» Sam said doubtingly, knowing his brother had the same problem as him. Nightmares. 

«Yeah, because I am one giant teddy bear in bed when I’m sleeping.» Dean stepped closer to Sam, so they were almost standing chest to chest. 

«GUYS!» You shouted, making them both look at you with shocked expressions. «I’ll sleep alone in one bed, and you two can share the other. I gotta get my beauty sleep after all.» You said, not giving them any time to disagree, as you grabbed a clean change of clothes and slammed the door shut to the bathroom. 

«Well, you heard her, we better cuddle up then Sammy.»


End file.
